


Feelings (and other things) Exposed

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama, Hogwarts Era, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Romance, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-23
Updated: 2008-10-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: When Harry returns to The Burrow after being stuck with Ron and Hermione for a month at Privet Drive, he snaps when Ginny won’t talk to him and Ron and Hermione continue to fight. Fred shows up and pulls a prank that has Hermione and Ginny get even with Fred.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
  
Chapter One

  
  
 

  
  
Harry had only been at The Burrow for two days and already he was at the breaking point. Ginny was ignoring him, which was his fault since he’d broken up with her after Professor Dumbledore’s funeral, and Ron and Hermione were in the middle of another one of their constant shouting matches. 

  
  
 

  
  
As he glanced over to where Ginny was sitting he felt his blood start to race as he watched her. He couldn’t help but think how much he wanted her to forgive him. She was curled up on the worn couch, her feet tucked under her, reading a book. Her hair was held up in a messy bun with her wand stuck through it while one hand played with a loose strand of her hair and the other held her book. The flickering of the near by fire made her red hair seem like it had a life of its own as the flames accented the various colors in it. 

  
  
 

  
  
**********

  
  
 

  
  
For the last month and a half Harry had been locked up at the Dursleys thinking about Ginny while having to listen to Ron and Hermione’s constant bickering. They had insisted on staying with him after the funeral. By the time they were able to leave for The Burrow, Harry had made two important decisions. One, he was going to beg Ginny to forgive him. After dreaming and thinking about her every second of the day and night, he knew now that he loved her more than life itself and that he couldn’t live without her. He’d managed to work himself into a nervous wreck worrying that she’d hate him and that he’d lost her forever. Number two, if Ron and Hermione didn’t quit fighting and snog each other soon, he was going to lock them in a room and not let them out until they did.  They were so obviously in love with each other that he couldn’t understand why they couldn’t see it themselves.  

  
  
 

  
  
He had really looked forward to going to The Burrow thinking that he would finally be able to get away from Ron and Hermione and he’d be able to talk to Ginny. Tell her how he felt, and make everything all right. 

  
  
 

  
  
Nothing had gone like he thought. Ginny wouldn’t even look at him let alone talk to him. It was like he wasn’t even there. She’d walked right by him to greet Hermione and her brother before locking arms with them and leading them into the family room. When he’d called her name, she’d carried on as if

  
  
she hadn’t heard him. Then, when he’d ran over to touch her arm, she’d jerked away with a disgusted look on her face and rubbed her arm as if trying to get something filthy off it. 

  
  
 

  
  
The day had gone downhill after that. No matter what Harry said or did to get her to acknowledge him worked. To top it off, Ron and Hermione had continued to fight. When Harry had finally given up and headed for bed feeling completely miserable and wanting to be alone, Ron had stormed in and spent the next two hours ranting and raving about Hermione. 

  
  
 

  
  
**********

  
  
 

  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Harry sat slumped in his chair, glancing at the door every few seconds, waiting for Ginny to appear as he pushed his food around half-heartedly. Ron was busily shoving food into his mouth while Hermione sat across from them daintily picking at her food as her eyes shot daggers at Ron. 

  
  
 

  
  
Hearing someone coming down the stairs, Harry’s eyes flew to the door. His heart pounded as Ginny walked in, her hair damp from her shower, wearing a pair of short cutoffs which showed off more of her legs than Harry had ever seen before and a white blouse tied at the midriff exposing her small flat stomach. 

  
  
 

  
  
He felt himself becoming dizzy and had to remember to breathe as she walked over to the table. When she picked up the plate of food her mum sat down for her, she turned her chair around so that her back was facing him and sat down to eat with her plate balanced on her knees.  He felt crushed as a wave of pain and sorrow washed over him. 

  
  
 

  
  
Hurt and dejected, Harry quickly left the table and went outside. For the next two hours he took his frustrations out on the garden Gnomes, chasing them down and throwing them as far over the fence as he could. 

  
  
 

  
  
When he couldn’t find another Gnome to throw, Harry stopped. His breath was ragged from running and his arm sore from throwing but the frustration, if anything was stronger. Not wanting to face anyone, Harry started walking. Hours later, he arrived back at the house and while tired and hungry, he was wired to the point that it wouldn’t take much to set him off.  

  
  
 

  
  
He found the kitchen dark and empty when he entered. Walking over to the hallway door, he could hear Ron and Hermione’s voices coming from the family room. Not wanting to listen to them in the mood he was in, Harry started for the stairs. He stopped when he glanced into the family room and saw Ginny curled up on the couch. Unable to stop himself, he entered and sat down, his eyes locked on her.

  
  
 

  
  
**********

  
  
 

  
  
She must have felt him looking at her for he froze when she lowered her book and turned to give him a look of pure loathing before turning her body more firmly away from him. At the same time, Ron and Hermione’s voices rose to a thunderous roar and Harry snapped.

  
  
 

  
  
Two stunning spells knocked out Ron and Hermione before Harry even realized what he was doing. Seeing Ginny jump up, her face red with rage and pulling her wand from her hair, Harry shot another stunning spell at her, dropping her to the floor next to Hermione. 

  
  
Harry’s eyes flew open and his mouth dropped as he stood in shock as what he’d just done registered in his mind. As his eyes flew rapidly between Ginny, Ron and Hermione’s still bodies, Harry could be heard muttering, “What have I done…what have I done…I’m dead…dead…she’s going to kill me…I stunned my friends…what kind of a person stuns his friends…” Harry was running his hands through his hair as he paced in rapid circles completely lost in his ramblings. 

  
  
 

  
  
When two loud pops sounded behind him, he jumped, turned, and fired off another stunning spell, a dull thump as a body hit the floor verifying a hit. 

  
  
 

  
  
He was preparing to fire off another when a loud voice shouting, “Oi! Harry it’s just us,” penetrated the haze he was in. Eyes wide with an unnatural craze, Harry saw one of the twins, hands in the air, looking at him fearfully while the other lay unconscious on the floor. 

  
  
 

  
  
“I’m sorry…I didn’t…she wouldn’t listen…and I just…and they wouldn’t shut up…and…and…I”

  
  
 

  
  
“Harry, its okay mate, just calm down, all right. No harm done.”

  
  
 

  
  
“But…but…I…”

  
  
 

  
  
“Harry, calm down, it’s okay. Just put the wand down all right,” The twin said as he dodged to miss the wand Harry was erratically waving around. “Deep breath, Harry, that’s right. No harm done. Just put the wand down.”

  
  
 

  
  
Fred was relieved when Harry finally lowered his wand and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Harry’s eyes lose their crazed look. He became alarmed though when Harry dropped his wand and slumped to the floor as dry wracking sobs consumed him. _Damn you, George_ he thought as he dropped down next to Harry, _why’d you go and get hit with a stunner. You’re the sensitive one, not me. What the bloody hell am I supposed to do?_

_  
  
_

  
  
“Harry? All right there, mate?” Getting no response, Fred reached out hesitantly and patted Harry on the shoulder. 

  
  
 

  
  
Looking at where his brother and Hermione lay with Ginny beside her, wand clutched in her small hand, he continued, “Come on mate, no harm done. George and I were tired of listening to those two going at it too. Probably would have stunned them ourselves. And Ginny, you were just protecting yourself, right? Bad Bat Boogie Hex she has you know. Don’t wanna be hit with that one.”

  
  
 

  
  
Fred looked around in desperation as Harry continued to sob uncontrollably. Spying the bottle of Firewhiskey laying by George’s hand, he reached over and grabbed it. Uncorking it he held it to Harry’s mouth. “Here, Harry, take a drink of this, it’ll help calm you down,” he said as he poured it down Harry’s throat.

  
  
 

  
  
Harry had no choice but to swallow or choke. As one, two, three gulps went down his throat, his eyes shot open, sweat broke out on his forehead, his face turned red, and he started gagging and wheezing as his hands shot up to pull the bottle away from his mouth.

  
  
 

  
  
“There you go, Harry,” Fred said, smiling as he pounded Harry on the back. “Good as new, right mate?” 

  
  
 

  
  
“Trying to…kill me,” Harry’s tortured voice squeezed out, his eyes watering as he tried to glare at Fred’s smiling face.

  
  
 

  
  
Fred feigned a look of shock at Harry. “Harry! I’m hurt!” he cried, clutching his hands to his heart. “Here I am sharing some of Ogden’s finest Gold Label Firewhiskey, nectar of the gods it is, with you and you accuse me of trying to kill you. Shame on you, Harry! Shame on you.”

  
  
 

  
  
Relieved to see Harry breathing normally and his color returning, Fred pointed to where Ron, Hermione, and Ginny lay. “Not that it’s any of my business, but what are you going to do about them?”

  
  
 

  
  
Harry groaned as his head fell forward to rest on his raised knees. “She’s going to kill me.”

  
  
 

  
  
“Probably mate. You might live a little longer if you take her wand before you revive her and then apparate directly to Siberia, but I wouldn’t count on it. Right foul temper she has you know,” Fred said cheerfully.

  
  
 

  
  
Harry moaned loudly and hugged his legs after glancing at Fred’s amused smiling face.  

  
  
 

  
  
“So, anything in mind for my git of a brother and our lovely Hermione before Ginny kills you?” asked Fred wagging his eyebrows, a glint of mischief shinning in his eyes.

  
  
 

  
  
“All they’ve done is argue, every day and night for the last month and a half. Drove me batty, cooped up with them and no way to get away. I’d think if they don’t shut up and snog each other I’m locking them in an empty room and not letting them out until they do.”

  
  
 

  
  
“Excellent idea, Harry,” Fred said jumping up. “Need any help?” he asked holding out a hand to help Harry up, a wicked grin on his face.

  
  
 

  
  
“Fred, I wasn’t really goin…”

  
  
 

  
  
“Why not? It might actually get my thickheaded brother to quit being such a bloody fool. You’d be doing everybody a favor actually. Even Mum’s about ready to hex him.”

  
  
 

  
  
“Think so,” Harry asked, a small grin forming as he looked at Fred.

  
  
 

  
  
“It’s our duty!” Fred cried, clasping his hands together under his chin as a dreamy look washed over his face. He batted his eyelashes rapidly. “Who are we to stand in the way of true love?”

  
  
 

  
  
Harry’s grin got bigger as he thought about it. Ron and Hermione were already going to be mad at him for stunning them. Might as well make it worthwhile. Besides, if it worked, they’d owe him, big time.

  
  
 

  
  
With a grin to match Fred’s, Harry said, “Let’s do it.”

  
  
 

  
  
“All Right! I’ll take Ron and you get Hermione. We’ll lock them in Ron’s room.”

  
  
 

  
  
Harry watched as Fred pulled his wand and levitated Ron’s body up from the floor and headed towards the stairs.

  
  
“What about George? Shouldn’t we get him to help too?”

  
  
 

  
  
“Sod him, this is our prank. If he wanted to play he shouldn’t have got stunned in the first place,” Fred’s voice echoed down the stairs.

  
  
 

  
  
With a last look at George, Harry walked over to Hermione and levitated her from the floor. Blushing as her skirt rode up her thighs.  He pulled it back down around her knees before heading up the stairs with her in tow. 

  
  
 

  
  
When he reached Ron’s room, Fred stood over Ron’s prone body. Ron’s school trunk was open beside him while everything in the room flew in circles around it, each item shrinking in size as it entered the open trunk. When the last item, the wardrobe, entered the trunk, it slammed shut and Fred lowered his wand. 

  
  
 

  
  
Noticing Harry standing in the doorway, a shocked look on his face, Fred smirked. “You did say an empty room didn’t you?”

  
  
 

  
  
Shaking his head in wonder, Harry moved Hermione into the room and deposited her next to Ron. 

  
  
 

  
  
“An empty room might be a good idea for Ginny too you know. I’ll pack her room while you go get her if you want,” Fred stated as he handed Harry Ron and Hermione’s wands before picking up Ron’s trunk and heading out the door. “Wouldn’t want her to bash your head in with a chair or something would you?”

  
  
 

  
  
Thinking of a very mad Ginny, Harry quickly replied, “Thanks, Fred. I’ll just go get her.”

  
  
 

  
  
As Fred watched Harry head down the stairs his eyes lit with an evil gleam. Stepping back into Ron’s room he muttered a quick couple of spells over first Ron then Hermione and then another on the room itself. Stepping back out of the room he cast first a locking spell on the door then a silencing spell laughing softly as he said, “One of these days you’ll thank me, little brother.”

  
  
 

  
  
He then hurried down to Ginny’s room, opened her school trunk and proceeded packing everything in her room into it. 

  
  
 

  
  
By the time he was finished, Harry had arrived with Ginny floating behind him. Grabbing the packed trunk, Fred moved out into the hallway allowing Harry to move Ginny into the now empty room. He watched as Harry gently lowered her to the floor and stood up. 

  
  
 

  
  
Seeing Ginny’s wand still clutched in her hand Fred smirked and called out in a sweet sing song voice, “Oh, Harry! Forgetting something are you?”

  
  
 

  
  
When Harry saw what he was pointing to, Fred laughed as Harry quickly knelt down and pried the wand from her hand, his face drained of color.

  
  
 

  
  
“Smart lad, Harry. You’d be singing soprano for sure if she woke up with that in her hand. Well, I’m off. George and I don’t want to be anywhere near her when she wakes up.”

  
  
 

  
  
Harry had a panicked look on his face as he yelled out, “Wait, you can’t leave me here!” 

  
  
 

  
  
“You’re on your own here, mate. George and I will drop by in the morning to pick up the pieces.” He gave Harry a cheerful wave as he stared down the stairs.

  
  
 

  
  
“Fred, please.”

  
  
 

  
  
In a panic, Harry hurried after Fred. “Stop. You can’t go. She’ll kill me.”

  
  
 

  
  
“You’ll work it out.” Fred stopped, shook his head slowly, and gave Harry a sad look, then said, “It was nice knowing you.”

  
  
 

  
  
Looking around in fright, Harry shouted, “Your parents. Where are they?”

  
  
 

  
  
Placing his hands on Harry’s shoulders, Fred sighed, “Sorry mate. Mum and Dad are in Paris with Bill and Fleur. Something about her wedding dress. They won’t be back until sometime tomorrow. That’s why George and I popped over. Mum wanted us to keep an eye on you lot.”

  
  
 

  
  
Releasing Harry, Fred walked over and knelt by George. Taking hold of his arm, Fred waved at Harry and with a loud pop the twins vanished.

  
  
 

  
  
**********

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Chapter Two

  
  
 

  
  
Harry had been sitting on the bare wood floor staring at Ginny’s sprawled form for hours it seemed. Occasionally his wand would rise and then lower quickly as a look of pure fear passed over his face. A creaking sound from within the old house caused him to jump and glance around quickly before his eyes once again locked on the girl lying before him.

  
  
 

  
  
Ginny lay on her back, her vibrant hair framing her pale face. One arm was raised laying palm up next to her cheek, the other resting near her hip. Her white blouse was pushed farther up on her small body exposing more of her ribcage and gapping open at the top allowing Harry a view of the valley between her small firm breasts. Between her bunched blouse and tiny cutoffs, Harry was seeing more of Ginny then he’d ever hoped to. In any other circumstance he’d be in heaven but right now he was too scared to really appreciate the girl before him.

  
  
 

  
  
Heaving a rather large sigh, as if resigning himself to his fate, Harry raised his wand. “Ennervate!”

  
  
 

  
  
As soon as the words were out of his mouth Harry was jumping back to press his back against the door as his fearful eyes remained locked on Ginny. 

  
  
 

  
  
“Ginny?” Harry stretched out his foot and gently nudged Ginny’s. Getting no response, Harry nudged her again with his foot. “Ginny, you okay?”

  
  
 

  
  
**********

  
  
 

  
  
Ginny watched through her barely open lashes as she fought to contain her fury. It took all her willpower not to react as Harry nudged her again. _Just let the bloody bastard come a little closer._ She thought. _Harry Potter you’re going to wish you’d never been born when I’m through with you._

_  
  
_

  
  
She fought to keep from smirking as she watched his crouching form tentatively approaching her. _That’s right, just a little closer…DAMN!_

_  
  
_

  
  
Her frustration almost got the best of her as Harry jumped away again after another quick “Ennervate!”

_  
  
Just wait…just wait…_  
  
she chanted to herself as she fought to remain still. Through her lashes she watched as a look of concern broke out on his face. _That’s it prick, get worried about me._ Ginny’s elation grew as Harry started inching his was over. _Come on Harry. Closer…closer…you can do it._

  
  
 

  
  
His hand shot out to bump her shoulder quickly saying, “Ginny,” as he jumped back.

  
  
 

  
  
Not moving, Ginny screamed a silent _YES!_ to herself as his concerned face came back into view. This was it. He was coming closer. 

  
  
 

  
  
When Harry was directly over her, Ginny’s right fist that had been resting near her cheek shot out smacking into his nose with a satisfying crunch. As his hands flew to his injured face, Ginny jumped up screaming, “YOU BLOODY ARSE!” as she rammed her knee into his groin, causing Harry to let out a high pitched groan of pain as his body bent, his hands instinctively clutching his damaged bits. His actions caused his mouth to come into bruising contact with Ginny rapidly rising knee. Her anger overflowing, Ginny relished the muffled cry of pain Harry made at the impact. 

  
  
 

  
  
Shoving him away, she could hear herself shouting, “STUN ME WILL YOU!” as she kicked out at him, her bare foot catching his sprawled body in the stomach. 

  
  
 

  
  
Seeing his wand lying on the floor, she snatched it up. As her eyes fell back on him all the pent up hurt and anger she had for him breaking up with her, throwing away her love, flowed over her and all she could see was red. 

  
  
 

  
  
Red hair flying, eyes streaming with tears as she yelled out her pain and anger, Ginny cast spell after spell at the bleeding body before her. What spells she cast or how long she cast them was lost to her. When her body could no longer hold her up nor her voice make itself heard, she collapsed in a heap, the darkness taking her.

  
  
 

  
  
**********

  
  
 

  
  
When Ron opened his eyes he found himself looking into a pair of deep brown eyes. As he continued to gaze into them he could feel himself getting lost in their depths.

  
  
 

  
  
“Ron? Ron!” He blinked as the voice penetrated his consciousness. Blinking again, Hermione’s face came into view as she bent over him causing a small smile to break out on his face. 

  
  
 

  
  
“Yes, Mione.”

  
  
 

  
  
“What happened and how come we’re in your room?”

  
  
 

  
  
“What?”

  
  
 

  
  
“Why are we in your room and how did we get here, Ron?”

  
  
 

  
  
Pushing himself up until he was sitting beside her, Ron look around, his gaze taking in the orange walls of his room. “Where’s my bed? Where’s my stuff?” he asked taking in the empty room.

  
  
 

  
  
“How should I know? I just woke up too,” Hermione stated as she got up and walked over to the door. Griping the knob she tried opening the door. When it didn’t open, she grabbed the knob with both hands, twisting and jiggling it as she tried to get the door open. “It’s locked,” she said as she went to pull her wand out of her pocket. When her hand closed over the special pocket that was sewn into her skirt that normally held her wand, her eyes opened in surprise when she found it empty. “My wand’s gone,” she exclaimed looking at Ron.

  
  
 

  
  
Quickly patting his pockets, Ron looked at Hermione in confusion. “Mine too.”

  
  
 

  
  
Striding over to the door, Ron pounded on it, “Open the door. Let us out.”

  
  
 

  
  
Pounding harder he yelled, “Open the bloody door!”

  
  
 

  
  
“Ron! Language, please.”

  
  
 

  
  
“This isn’t funny, Hermione.” Ron started kicking the door shouting, “SOMEBODY OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR!”

  
  
 

  
  
Hermione grabbed his arm, “Stop it, Ron. Either nobody is there or there’s a silencing spell on the door. It’s not doing you any good beating the door.”

  
  
 

  
  
“What do we do? Just sit in here until someone lets us out then?” Ron’s angry voice asked.

  
  
 

  
  
“We could talk.”

  
  
 

  
  
“Talk. We’re locked in this bloody room and all you come up with is ‘We could talk.’” Ron slammed his fist into the door in frustration. 

  
  
 

  
  
“Well it makes more sense than hitting the door!” 

  
  
 

  
  
“Fine, we’ll talk,” Ron said as he turned around and slid to the floor, his back against the door. “Nice room. I like the open feel. You?”

  
  
 

  
  
Hermione huffed as she planted her hands on her hips. “Fine, be a git.” Her eyes were starting to blaze as she looked down at him.

  
  
 

  
  
“You’re the one…” Ron stopped as his shoes vanished. “My shoes!” His eyes rose to see Hermione looking down at her now shoeless stockinged feet. 

  
  
 

  
  
When her head rose to meet his puzzled look, he asked, “What do you think happened to our shoes?”

  
  
 

  
  
“I don’t know but I have a bad feeling about this,” Hermione replied nervously. 

  
  
 

  
  
As they looked at each other neither noticed the now mirrored ceiling. 

  
  
 

  
  
“It’s definitely strange all right.” Ron said as Hermione slid down to sit beside him.

  
  
 

  
  
They sat there in silence contemplating their stockinged feet until sometime later Hermione broke the silence. “Who do you think locked us in here, Harry or Ginny?”

  
  
 

  
  
“Harry, I guess. He’s been on edge lately don’t you think?”

  
  
“Think so? Seems more like Ginny to me.”

  
  
 

  
  
“Naw, Ginny would just hex us. This is more Harry’s style.”

  
  
 

  
  
“But why would he lock us in an empty room with a silencing spell…, Oh!”

  
  
 

  
  
“Oh! What.”

  
  
 

  
  
“What’s the last thing you remember before this?”

  
  
 

  
  
“We were all in the family room, right.”

  
  
 

  
  
“Yes, but what were we doing?”

  
  
 

  
  
“Well,” Ron’s brow furled as he thought, “Harry was watching Ginny read and we were talking.”

  
  
 

  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at his account. “Ron, we weren’t talking. We were arguing.”

  
  
 

  
  
“So!”

  
  
 

  
  
“So? You don’t think that might have something to do with this?” 

  
  
 

  
  
Hermione let out a small, annoyed sigh as she watched Ron work through what she’d said. She loved him but he was so thick headed at times…her mouth dropped open. _Where did that come from_ she thought? Her confused stare focused on Ron as her mind processed the feelings running through it. 

  
  
 

  
  
“You think that’s why he locked us in here, because we were arguing?” Ron’s soft voice broke her concentration.

  
  
 

  
  
“Wha…Yes. I think that’s why.”

  
  
 

  
  
“Oh. But why?” Ron’s questioning look was so innocent and sweet that Hermione felt a pulse of love pass over her as she looked at him. 

  
  
 

  
  
“He could of just asked us to stop. Couldn’t he?”

  
  
 

  
  
Hermione couldn’t help smiling as she reached out to hold his hand. As she thought about her answer, images of the strange looks that Harry had been giving them for the past few weeks surfaced. She could picture him as he looked from Ron to her shaking his head with a frustrated look upon his face. Sometimes it looked like he was fighting not to say something to them. Something that he saw and couldn’t understand why they didn’t. 

  
  
 

  
  
“Yes, he could have. But I think he wanted us to talk,” she said as an idea of what Harry could see grew in her mind.

  
  
 

  
  
“About what?” Ron’s eyes were focused on Hermione’s hand holding his.

  
  
 

  
  
“Us.”

  
  
 

  
  
At that moment their socks vanished and the wall behind them became a giant mirror, the door vanishing into it. Shocked at the sight of their bare toes, the mirrored wall went unnoticed. That is until Hermione turned to face Ron.

  
  
 

  
  
Catching sight of herself over Ron’s shoulder, Hermione yelped in surprise as she jumped up to face the mirrored wall. “Ron! I don’t like this.”

  
  
 

  
  
Turning his head from Hermione’s scared face, Ron looked at the reflective surface behind him. “You don’t want to look up then,” he stated as he stood up to face her.

  
  
 

  
  
Hermione’s eyes immediately flew upward. Seeing the mirrored ceiling above her, she crossed her arms, hugging herself tightly. 

  
  
 

  
  
Seeing a frightened Hermione standing before him, Ron felt a need to protect her build up inside him. The need grew as he looked down at her fearful face. She looked so small that his urge to protect her became a promise to her and himself that he would always be there to defend her. Nobody or any thing was going to harm or hurt the girl he loved as long as he was alive. 

  
  
 

  
  
Without thinking about it he stepped forward and drew her into his arms. Holding her as he whispered softly, “It’s all right, love. I’m here. They’re just mirrors. They can’t hurt you. I won’t let anything hurt you.”

  
  
 

  
  
Any thoughts or concerns about mirrored walls or ceilings left Hermione’s mind as she lost herself in the feeling of Ron’s arms surrounding her. Drinking in the slightly musky, outdoorsy smell of him, tinted with a touch of chocolate frog, she buried her face in his chest. Unfolding her arms, she wrapped them around him, pulling him closer, the warmth of his body something she needed to be close too.

  
  
 

  
  
As Ron held her the knowledge of how right this felt exploded in his mind. Her body molded into his perfectly. Like they were made to be together. Her head fit exactly under his chin resting against his shoulder as if that spot was for her and her only. Raising his hand up to lift her face there was no uncertainty or doubt in his mind as he lowered his lips to hers. He loved her. His only regret as their lips met was that it had taken him so long to realize it.

  
  
 

  
  
Hermione was so lost in the kiss she didn’t realize her need for air until Ron’s lips broke away. She moaned at the loss as he rested his forehead against hers. 

  
  
 

  
  
Her heart felt like it might burst with happiness when she heard Ron say softly, “I love you, Hermione.”

  
  
 

  
  
Without having to think, she replied, “I love you, Ron.”

  
  
 

  
  
Engulfed in his kisses once more she thought, _This is it. What Harry knew. What we didn’t or couldn’t see. Our love._

_  
  
_

  
  
Hermione was thoroughly enjoying running her hands up and down Ron’s bare back as she nuzzled herself against his naked chest. They’d just come up for a breath of air after their recent round of heavy snogging and she was just now getting her breathing under control. She moaned softly as one of Ron’s hands ran up her back trailing over the fastenings of her bra and up to her shoulder blade…

  
  
Hermione’s eyes flew open, her arms coming up to cover herself, as the realization that her blouse was missing and that Ron was holding her with nothing but her bra separating her chest from his bare one. She could feel her face flooding with embarrassment as she broke away from him.

  
  
 

  
  
**********

  
  
 

  
  
Everything was going fine. Ron had convinced her that there was nothing to be embarrassed about. That even though she was wearing just her bra it covered more than the bikini top she’d worn while swimming at The Burrow last summer. She hadn’t been embarrassed then so why was it a problem now? Unable to find fault, or not wanting too, Hermione soon found herself locked in Ron’s arms, his kisses once again driving her crazy. Until she noticed that her skirt, and Ron’s pants were missing that is. 

  
  
 

  
  
A loud smacking sound rang out, “Ron Weasley, you turn back around this instant and don’t you dare open your eyes!” 

  
  
 

  
  
“Mione, it’s all right…”

  
  
 

  
  
“No! Ron! It’s not all right. We’re standing here in our underwear, not swimming costumes, so don’t try telling me it’s all right!” 

  
  
 

  
  
“But Mione…”

  
  
 

  
  
“Don’t but Mione me, and keep your eyes closed.”

  
  
 

  
  
Hermione was in a panic as she stared around the room. All but one wall and the floor reflecting back the images of her in her plain white bra and white knickers with small blue flowers standing next to Ron in his orange Chudley Cannons boxers. 

  
  
 

  
  
Her panic grew as she watched the figures in the mirror before her. She knew it wasn’t over. Hermione didn’t know if it would be just her bra that vanished next or it and her knickers. But seeing as how Ron only had his boxers left, she had a feeling she’d lose both and that the remaining wall and floor would turn reflective at the same time. 

  
  
 

_  
  
No,_  
  
Hermione thought, _it’s not right. Why? Why is this happening?_ Hermione didn’t know she was crying until a soft keening broke from her as she hugged her shaking body.

  
  
 

  
  
Ron’s eyes flew open at the sounds coming from Hermione, his eyes locking with hers in the mirror as he turned.

  
  
 

  
  
“Mione, what’s wrong?” 

  
  
 

  
  
As his hand touched her, Hermione slumped to the floor, curling her knees up under her chin and pulling herself into a tight ball with her arms.

  
  
 

  
  
“Don’t look at me. Please…Ron. Don’t…promise…” 

  
  
 

  
  
Hermione’s voice, broken with her crying tore at Ron’s heart. He wanted nothing more than to gather her in his arms and comfort her. With great effort, Ron stopped himself, closed his eyes, and sat down with his back facing her.

  
  
 

  
  
His voice was soft as he answered, “I won’t look, love. I promise. Just tell me what I can do to make it better.” 

  
  
 

  
  
“Better…worse…don’t…see…naked…”

  
  
 

  
  
Ron made out through Hermione’s bawling. As her tearful cries echoed around him her words slowly took shape in his mind. When her fear of what was to come snapped into his head, Ron let out a low deadly hiss of pure anger, “Whoever did this is dead. I’ll kill them with my bare hands.”

  
  
 

  
  
His body trembling with anger, Ron fought to sit still not wanting to upset Hermione. His anger building, Ron tried to think of who could of done this. The only candidates he knew of were Harry and Ginny. They were the only ones present before he and Hermione woke up in his room. But even as the pressure of his anger built, Ron couldn’t see Harry or Ginny doing this. It just wasn’t in Harry and while Ginny was good at pulling pranks, she’d never hurt anyone on purpose. She might have a temper but her heart was too soft for something like this. 

  
  
 

  
  
Hermione’s wail of anguish along with a cold feeling on his bum brought the fact that they were now naked to Ron.

  
  
 

  
  
Any typical seventeen-year-old male in his position would immediately have looked at the girl sitting beside him. After all what normal teenage male wouldn’t want to see a naked girl. Ron however kept his eyes closed. It wasn’t right he knew. The time, the place, it just wasn’t right. The feelings that he and Hermione were just now exploring were too new. He wasn’t ready for this and neither was Hermione. Later, if there was one after this, the time would come when they would both be ready and when it did, they would enjoy it together.

  
  
 

  
  
Curbing his anger, Ron spoke softly to Hermione.

  
  
 

  
  
“I’ll keep my eyes closed. Don’t worry. I love you, Mione.”

  
  
 

  
  
He received no replay and for an undetermined amount of time he sat listening to Hermione cry.

  
  
 

  
  
**********

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Feelings (and other things) Exposed**

 

Chapter Three

 

Harry groaned as he laid on the bare floor his entire body aching with pain. Struggling to open his eyes, he found his eyelashes stuck. When he tried to raise his right arm up to rub his eyes, he hissed at the burst of agony that shot through his shoulder. Using his left hand he reached up to wiped at his crusted eyes groaning as he brushed his swollen nose in the process. Freeing his eyelashes, he opened his eyes. Looking at his hand, he noticed the dried blood flakes that coated it. Reaching up he felt his face, wincing when his fingers brushed over his bruised mouth, throbbing nose and a painful gash on his forehead. 

 

Cradling his injured arm, Harry strained to sit up. Dizzy, he sat for a minute with his eyes closed before slowly looking around him. The rooms’ door hung half shattered by one hinge, scorch marks and blast holes in the wall framing it. Continuing his scan, he noticed that even the floor and ceiling bore numerous scars and craters. Turning to see behind him, Harry cried out, “Ginny!” 

 

Ginny’s face was pale as she lay crumpled on the floor her burnished red hair making her appear completely washed out, colorless. For a moment, Harry panicked thinking her dead as images from the Chamber of Secrets invaded his mind. Then he saw her chest rise and fall. 

 

Scooting over to her, he reached out and brushed his hand gently against her face. His heart felt shattered as he thought of the hurt and anger he’d seen on it just before she’d hit him with her first curse, the famous Bat-Bogey Hex, as the tears streamed down her face. 

 

“Ginny. I…I’m so sorry I hurt you. I just needed…I couldn’t…” Harry stopped as he tried to control the pain he felt from having hurt Ginny so badly. His hand was slowly stroking Ginny’s hair, the strands like silk as his fingers ran through it. 

 

“I’ve lost so many. My parents. Sirius. Then Dumbledore. I can’t lose you too. I just can’t. I need you to be safe. Even if…even if it means never being with you again. At least you’d be…be safe. I…”

 

Ginny moaned as she moved her head, her eyes fighting to stay open as she tried to focus on the dark mass bending over her. For some reason her body felt completely drained. It was an effort just trying to keep her eyes open and she felt as if she’d just scrubbed every floor of Hogwarts on her hands and knees. 

 

As her head rolled, her vision cleared enough to take in the craters and scorch marks on the ceiling and wall facing her. Catching a glimpse of the dark mass above her, she rolled her head back. 

 

Seeing Harry leaning above her, his hair charred and face coated with blood from the large gash on his forehead, She let out a heartbroken mewl that sent fresh tears running down her face as she remembered what she’d done, her weakened body curling itself into a fetal position as her guilt overpowered her.

 

“Ginny. Please don’t cry. I’m sorry. Don’t cry.” Harry’s soft voice washed over her as she felt his hand hesitating brush against her wet face. 

 

The love in his voice and his gentle touch only made her cry harder. She loved him so much and she’d let her anger get away from her to the point she’d actually hurt him. The pain she felt knowing that he still loved her, even after she’d thrown every curse she knew at him in her anger, threatened to break her heart. After what she’d done, she didn’t deserve his love. 

 

When Harry saw Ginny’s small body huddled on the floor racked with the pain of her tears he didn’t even think as her gathered her into his lap holding her tightly as he whispered softly into her hair.

 

“Shuuu, it’s alright, luv. I’ve got you, Gin. Everything’s okay. I’ve got you…”

 

The warmth of his body and his gentle voice slowly quieted her. Soon she was burrowed as close as 

she could be to him as she listened to the slow beating of his heart, soft hiccups escaping from her 

every so often.

 

Her weakened body and his slow steady heartbeat had her asleep in no time.

 

**********

 

When Ginny next opened her eyes, she found herself lying with her head resting on Harry’s chest, her leg thrown over his, with his arms holding her tightly against his sleeping body. Moving slowly, she raised herself up until she could look at Harry. 

 

Tears threatened to fall again as she took in his battered face. His nose and lips were swollen and both eyes appeared black against the red of the dried blood that coated his face. The gash on his forehead was an angry reddish purple color and the unruly black hair that she so loved to run her fingers through was singed to almost nothing in several places. 

 

Her small hand was shaking as she slowly raised it up to touch the damaged she’d inflected. When her hand touched his damaged face, he winced. In a flash she was up and dashing out of the room only to return moments later with a soft cloth and a pan of steaming water. Kneeling down beside him she dipped the cloth in the water before gently starting to clean the dried blood from his face talking quietly each time he winced under her touch.

 

“I’m sorry, Harry…so sorry…please forgive me…please…I didn’t mean to hurt you…I’m sorry…”

 

Harry awoke with a gasp of pain as the cloth passed over the gash on his forehead. His eyes immediately locked with Ginny’s soft brown eyes. Her face was white and her eyes glistened as she fought to hold back her tears. 

 

Reaching up with his left hand, Harry gripped the wrist of her hand that held the cloth and pulled her slowly towards him. When she was close enough, his eyes still locked with hers, he released her wrist and reached his hand around her neck as he continued to pull her closer until his lips touched hers. 

 

He grimaced as his swollen lips met hers but continued the kiss, deepening it until her lips parted and their tongues met, sliding slowly against each other. His hand and arms pulling her until she was once again resting against him.

 

When their lips finally parted, his voice, filled with love, spoke softly into her ear, “I love you, Ginny Weasley. No matter what happens, I’ll always love you.”

 

**********

 

After a rather passionate snogging session that left both their clothes rumpled and messed, Ginny broke away from Harry’s kiss and snuggled tightly into his arms. She sighed with contentment as she ran a hand slowly over his chest. 

 

Noticing the scorched and blast pocked wall, her hand stopped and she asked, “Harry, where’s Ron and Hermione? How come they didn’t come and stop me from hexing you?”

 

“Bollocks!”  She felt his body stiffen under her. “I forgot all about them.”

 

“Harry, you didn’t leave them lying stunned in the parlor did you?” Ginny asked rising up to look at him.

 

A guilty look crossed over him as he mumbled, “Not exactly.”

 

“What do you mean by not exactly?” 

 

“WelockedtheminRon’sroom.” 

 

“What?”

 

Looking up at her, he repeated sheepishly, “We locked them in Ron’s room.”

 

“Harry! We who?  And why did you stun them in the first place?”

 

Harry pushed himself up into a sitting position forcing her to sit up next to him. Wrapping his arms around his knees, Harry lowered his head and began to speak.

 

“Ever since Dumbledore’s funeral all I’ve thought about is you. Every day, every night, all I could see was you and how stupid I was pushing you away. “ 

 

Glancing up at her, his eyes blazed as he continued, “I realized that I can’t live without you, I love you Ginny.  You meant more to me than anything else and that no matter what it took, even getting down 

on my knees and begging, I was going to get you to take me back.”

 

The fire went out of his eyes and his shoulders slumped.

 

“But when I finally saw you again you wouldn’t even acknowledge me. Every time I tried to talk to you, it was as if I was invisible. You didn’t hear me or see me. The one time I touched you, you were so repulsed I felt like shite.”

 

His eyes caught hers as he briefly glanced up to see her staring intently at him.

 

“I was so lost and frustrated. I couldn’t get you to notice me, Ron and Hermione just kept arguing like they did before we came here. I just lost it. When you gave me that look and turned away from me. I just couldn’t take any more. Ron and Hermione starting another spat was the final spark and I lost it.”

 

He snorted as one hand came up to brush through his ruined hair.

 

“I was so shocked at what I’d done that I just stood there staring at the three of you lying on the floor. Then when I realized just what I’d done, I started to get scared. The only thought I had was she’s going to kill me.”

 

His eyes found hers as he gave out a small laugh. 

 

“You’ve got quite the temper for such a little thing you know.”

 

Ginny stuck her tongue out as she glared menacingly at him.

 

Smirking, Harry continued.

 

“By the time Fred and George showed up I was so hysterical, I’d stunned George before I even knew what I was doing. Once Fred managed to calm me down enough I told him about how having to listen to Ron and Hermione’s constant arguing for the past few weeks and then with the way you were acting too, I’d finally had enough and just went bonkers.” 

 

“He said since I was already dead for stunning you what did I have planned for Ron and Hermione. I told him that I’d been thinking that if they didn’t stop arguing and snog each other I was going to lock them in an empty room until they did.”

 

Ginny snickered, “Your right, as dense as those two are that’s probably what it would take.”

 

“Yeah, Fred thought it was a good idea too. So he took Ron and I brought up Hermione. Fred packed everything in Ron’s room into his school trunk and suggested that an empty room might be a good idea for you too, didn’t want you bashing my head open with a chair or something. He offered to pack up your room while I went down to get you. When I got back Ron and Hermione were locked in with a silencing charm on the door.”

 

As Harry’s words penetrated Ginny’s mind, her eyes grew round with shock.

 

“Wait a minute. You let Fred lock them in the room, by himself? Where was George?”

 

“He was still stunned in the parlor. Fred said since he got himself stunned it was our prank.”

 

“Oh, Harry, this is not good. Not good at all.” Ginny’s face was starting to get a panicked look to it.

 

Jumping up she grabbed Harry’s arm pulling him up. “Come on Harry, we need to go check on them. There’s no telling what Fred’s done.”

 

Pulling him out the door, she stopped long enough to smack his arm hard before dragging him up the stairs to Ron’s room.

 

“Ouch! What was that for?”

 

“I can’t believe you left them alone with Fred.”

 

**********


	4. Chapter 4

**Feelings (and other things) Exposed**

Chapter Four

Inside Ron’s room, Hermione was sitting slumped against the wall next to where the door had been her back to Ron as she stared miserably at the mirrored floor.   
  
Hearing Ron let out a huff of frustration her eyes flew up catching Ron’s naked body in the mirrored wall in front of her as she checked to make sure his eyes were still closed.  
  
Her gaze lingered as she took in his lean form. He was sitting with his legs drawn up, arms crossed, with his head resting on them. As her eyes wandered over his still form, she gasped in shock as he lowered his legs and leaned back on his arms his legs splayed out in front of him, the position exposing him to her appreciating, though surprised eyes.  
  
She watched as his body tensed and his head came up.   
  
“Hermione, are you all right?”  
  
A deep blush flowed over her when she realized she was staring at him, butterflies and heat flowing to her center. Ashamed, she snapped out, “Ronald, don’t you dare open your eyes. You promised,” as she quickly dropped her eyes back to the floor.  
  
“I’m not looking. I just wanted to know if you were okay.”  
  
Before she could answer him, the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs penetrated the room.   
  
“Oh no! Someone’s coming! We can’t let them find us like this!” Hermione’s voice was panic ridden.   
  
“Ron, do something!”  
  
“What, Hermione? I don’t have my wand, remember.”  
  
“Just don’t let them open the door.”  
  
“Mione, what door? It’s gone.”  
  
“When they remove the spell the door will reappear, Ron. Please don’t let them in. Please, Ron.”  
  
Ron could hear the terror in her voice and knew that she probably had tears once more running down her face. His need to protect her rushed through him. “I won’t, Hermione. I’ll keep them out.”

**********

Reaching the landing outside Ron’s room, Ginny yelled out, “Ron, Hermione are you in there? Are you all right?” as she grabbed the door knob and tried to throw open the door. When the door re-fused to open her small framed bounced off the door, Harry just managing to catch her before she fell to the floor.  
  
“DAMN, Bloody stupid door!” She yelled as she untangled herself from Harry’s arms.  
  
“I told you it was loc…” Harry quickly shut his mouth as Ginny focused her anger on him.  
  
“Then open the damned door, prat!”  
  
Harry lowered his head, afraid of her reaction when he told her, “I don’t have my wand.”  
  
“What do you mean you don’t have your wand? Where the hell is it?” Ginny’s eyes blazed as she stared at him, her hands resting on her hips.  
  
“I uh…I uh haven’t seen it since you…uh…hexed me with it.” Harry stammered out.  
  
“Oh.” The fire left Ginny’s eyes only to be replaced with a look of deep regret as another soft, “Oh,” left her lips.   
  
In no time, Harry had her wrapped securely in his arms. “It’s okay, Luv. It’s Okay,” he whispered softly into her hair.   
  
It wasn’t too long before her arms were around him hugging him just as tightly as he was hugging her. After a time, Ginny pushed back, her soft brown eyes searching out his “I’m sor…” Harry cut her off as his lips met hers, kissing her gently before breaking away to rest his forehead against hers.  
  
“You don’t have to apologize, Ginny. Not now, not ever.” Kissing her forehead, Harry released her. “I’ll run down and get our wands, okay?”   
  
“Be right back,” he called over his shoulder as he vanished down the stairs.

**********

Inside Ron’s room, the terror Hermione had felt upon hearing someone coming up the stairs receded as she realized that it was Ginny and Harry outside the door and not Ron’s parents or brothers. If anyone was going to catch her in the mess she was in, she was glad it was to be them. She would never have been able to get over the embarrassment if it had been Ron’s parents or brothers, especially the twins.  
  
“It’s Ginny and Harry. It’s just Ginny and Harry, Ron,” Hermione said as she relaxed back against the wall.  
  
“What do you mean it’s just Ginny and Harry? In case you forgot we’re still naked here.”  
  
“Ron!”  
  
“I’m not looking! I promise. Not looking.”   
  
Hermione looked at the mirrored wall to see the reflection of Ron’s nude body still sprawled out in front of her. As she felt another wave of heat and butterflies wash towards her center she barely heard him as he mumbled, “I bloody well wish I was but I promised.”  
  
His almost unheard words caused a smile to light up Hermione’s face as her love for him made itself known once more.  
  
Coming to the conclusion that it was wrong for her to be greedily devouring his body when she had expressively forbidden him to do the same, she dropped her gaze.  
  
“What I meant was that at least they won’t just come barging in on us like your parents or brothers would.

**********

When Harry came back, he not only had his and Ginny’s wands but Hermione’s and Ron’s as well. Handing Ginny her wand, Harry tried to cancel the silencing spell on Ron’s door. When nothing happened, he tried another spell and another and another until he ran out of spells.  
  
Ginny’s frustration had continued to grow as each spell Harry tried failed. When he finally stopped she blurted out, “Just open the bloody door, Harry!”  
  
With a sheepish grin, Harry pointed his wand at the door.   
  
“ _Alohomora_!”  
  
Inside the locked room, the click of the door unlocking reverberated loudly as the door reappeared in the mirrored wall between Hermione and Ron.  
  
Letting out a frightened squeak, Hermione jumped up to face the door. Ron, hearing her, brought his legs up and turning to face where he thought she was brought his body in front of the door just as Harry tried to open it.   
  
The door opened three inches before hitting Ron’s right side. Realizing that either Ginny or Harry was trying to get in, Ron put all of is weight onto the door pushing closed.   
  
Harry, feeling the resistance, pushed harder trying to get the door open.  
  
Hermione, seeing Ron struggling to keep the door closed started yelling, “Harry, Ginny don’t you dare open that door or so help me I’ll never speak to either of you again.  
  
Unfortunately for her due to the silencing charm all Ginny and Harry heard was small snippets as Harry managed to force the door open before Ron managed to shut it again.   
  
So what they heard Hermione say was, “Ginny…open…door…help me…”  
  
Thinking that their friend was hurt, both Ginny and Harry stepped back from the door, looked at each other for a moment, and charged the door, driving into it with the full force of their bodies.  
  
Feeling the pressure of Harry pushing against the door stop, Ron, thinking that they had heard Hermione, eased away from the door. He was just turning to face Hermione’s voice when the door smashed open, the force throwing him into the wall as the edge struck his head knocking him unconscious as Harry and Ginny fell into the room.  
  
Harry grunted as his knees hit the floor, saving himself from falling flat on his face by throwing his hands out. Leaning back as he sat up he winced in pain as his right shoulder straightened.   
  
All thoughts of pain left him as his head came up and his eyes found themselves staring at a small strip of neatly trimmed dark hair nestled atop the junction of a pair of very shapely bare legs. With a will of their own his eyes traveled slowly up across a small bellybutton and up to find a pair of firm rounded breasts, nipples hard, their dusky rose color making them stand out against the paleness surrounding them.   
  
As his eyes continued to rise, they took in Hermione’s frozen face, her eyes wide with shock, before starting their travel back down to the small strip of hair. Every inch of the sight before them was burning its way into Harry’s brain.   
  
On Harry’s eyes fourth trip down to lock on Hermione’s mound once again, a loud shriek of, “Harry!” echoed through the room breaking Hermione from her frozen state.  
  
Letting out a small yelp, Hermione’s hands tried to cover herself as she turned quickly away from Harry’s detailed examination.   
  
At the same time, Harry felt himself picked up and thrown through the door and back out of the room. His brain had just enough time to burn the image of Hermione’s slender back and small firm bum into it before the door slammed shut and he hit the wall across form it.  
  
Feeling someone’s gaze on him, Harry shook his head trying to clear his mind of the images of Hermione’s very nicely proportioned nude body that were flashing through it.   
  
When Harry finally looked up, he saw Ginny standing in front of him, her back against the now closed door, a look of dazed disbelief on her flushed face.   
  
Eyes meeting, Ginny slumped as she slid down the door landing in a huddled mass.   
  
“You were supposed to see me naked. Not her. Me. I wanted to be the one you saw naked,” Ginny’s dazed voice said.  
  
Before Harry could say or do anything, Ginny sat up, eyes full of fire as she screamed out, “YOU’RE DEAD FRED WEASLEY YOU BLOODY BASTARD!”  
  
Hearing Ginny’s loud scream, Hermione felt a rush of pure rage erupt inside of her as she immediately realized that Fred was the cause of her current predicament. Eyes blazing she turned and stomped over to the door. Throwing it open she stormed out shouting, “FRED DID THIS!” as she focused her scorching gaze on Ginny.  
  
Ginny’s angry glare locked with Hermione as she said sharply, “HERMIONE, I’M the one Harry’s supposed to see NAKED not YOU!”  
  
Placing her hands on her hips, Hermione’s fury radiated of her as she yelled back, “IT HAPPENED, GET OVER IT.” Turning her head to look at Harry, Hermione continued, “HARRY close your mouth! You’ve already seen everything so STOP staring and GROW UP!”   
  
Turning back to Ginny, Hermione’s eyes locked with Ginny’s, the fire in both girls’ eyes burning brightly as they glared at one another.   
  
“Fred did this?”   
  
“Yes, the bloody prat.”  
  
“I”LL KILL HIM!” Hermione was trembling with anger.  
  
“Not if I see him first you won’t.”  
  
Harry was feeling lucky about escaping the two girls attention as he sat against the wall watching them glaring at each other, their rage and anger tangible around them. He unconsciously shifted his foot, knocking into Hermione’s wand causing it roll across the floor. He realized his mistake as both girls heads snapped around to focus on him.  
  
Holding his hands up in front of him, he said quietly, “Sorry.”  
  
Seeing her wand lying on the floor, Hermione reached down and snatched it up throwing an irritated, “Humph,” at Harry before heading down the stairs.  
  
Ginny scowled at Harry for a minute before she too headed down the stairs.  
  
Scrambling to get up Harry called, “Wait, what did I do?” as he hurried after her.

**********

By the time Harry made it down the stairs, Ginny was standing just inside the door to her room looking at Hermione who stood in the center of the empty room.   
  
“WHAT the BLOODY HELL happened HERE?” Hermione asked loudly as she looked around at the blast pocked walls and floor. Her hard eyes fastened on Ginny and Harry expecting an answer.  
  
Ginny growled menacingly as she clutched her wand tightly, “I hexed Harry’s arse six ways from Sunday. You got a problem with that?” she asked as she took a step toward Hermione.   
  
Hermione’s gaze flickered to Harry taking in his battered and bloody face, scorched hair and tattered clothes. Letting out another “humph”, she looked back at Ginny.  
  
“You didn’t kill him, so no, I don’t have a problem. The only problem I have is where the fuck is my trunk?”   
  
The anger shimmering around the two girls along with hearing Hermione cussing, especially her use of the ‘F’ word had Harry scrambling to pull Ginny’s school trunk from it’s resting place in the hallway into the room in his hast to try and defuse the tension.  
  
“It’s in here, Hermione. Fred shrank everything in the room and put it in here.”  
  
Harry barely had time to jump back as Hermione pointed her wand at Ginny’s trunk causing the lid to fly open. With a flick of her wrist, its contents began flying out, enlarging in size as they found their proper place within the room.   
  
When her trunk landed with a thump at the foot of her cot, Hermione wasted no time in getting it open, rummaging around digging out clothes and putting them on as she found them.  
  
Harry and Ginny stood watching as she put on white socks, pink knickers, jeans, her trainers, a lavender bra, and finally a short-sleeved v-necked green pull over.  
  
Pulling her thick bushy hair out of her collar, Hermione picked her wand off the cot and turned to face them.   
  
“I’m going after Fred now. You coming or not?” She was looking at Ginny, not Harry.  
  
“Damn right I am.”  
  
As both girls headed for the doorway, Harry noticed the sunlight coming through Ginny’s window and called out, “He’s coming here.”  
  
His words caused them to stop and turn to him. Harry gulped nervously as they focused on him.  
  
“Fred said that he’d be back to pick up the pieces in the morning.” Pointing shakily at the window he continued, “It’s morning now so he should be here soon.”  
  
Hermione and Ginny turned to face each other. Seconds later evil grins broke out and Hermione stepped forward to take Ginny’s arm as they turned and left the room heading down the stairs.  
  
Harry heard Ginny laugh wickedly at Hermione’s voice saying, “I think we need to set up a little surprise for someone don’t you?”

**********

When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Bill and Fleur entered the kitchen at the Burrow the first thing they heard was one of the twins shouting from the parlor, “IT WAS JUST A JOKE, HONEST! HERMIONE, GINNY, PLEASE! “  
  
Giving each other a startled look, the four rushed into the parlor, stopping quickly in shock at the sight before them.  
  
Hermione and Ginny both had their wands out. One of the twins was lying wide-eyed and petrified on the floor. Harry, his face and clothes a bloody mess, stood staring at the other twin pinned naked against the wall by the two girls while a dazed looking Ron stood with a towel wrapped hap hazardly around his waist at the foot of the stairs.  
  
With a final yelp of “help!” as he saw his parents, the naked twin vanished as the two girls flicked their wands at him.  
  
“WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!” Molly’s voice thundered out.  
  
Her loud voice caused Harry and Ron to jump, Ron’s towel falling to the floor while Ginny and Hermione calmly turned to face her. Hermione stating “Ron, you might want to cover yourself” in the process.  
  
“What was that, Mum?” Ginny asked sweetly as she smiled at her mother.  
  
Molly was speechless as she looked at her daughter smiling innocently at her with Hermione standing casually beside her.  
  
Her face scrunching up in a puzzled look, Ginny asked, “All right, Mum?”  
  
“Ginny…what…who…where…” Molly had to stop for a minute to take a deep breath.  
  
“Ginny what happened and who was that you girls sent away and where did you send him?”  
  
“Oh, that,” Ginny said, giving an indifferent wave of her hand. “That was just Fred getting his comeuppance for a prank he pulled.  
  
“Fred. What did he do now? Oh, never mind. Where did you send him?” a flustered Molly asked.  
  
Mischievous grins lit up Hermione and Ginny’s faces as they look at each other before facing Molly and shouting out, “DIAGON ALLEY!” before falling to the floor and laughing wildly.   
  
As their words sank in there was a snort from first Bill then Fleur. It was closely followed by Harry and then Mr. Weasley. In no time, they had joined the two laughing girls leaving Molly standing in shock.

**********

A loud “umph!” was heard as Fred landed in a sprawl in the middle of Diagon Alley. Yelps and squeals of surprise rang out as wizards and witches reacted to the sight of a naked red haired young man suddenly appearing in the street.  
  
Jumping to his feet, Fred tried to cover himself as mothers covered their young daughters’ eyes while the older girls pushed forward to stare at him and call out compliments.  
  
As his hands met to provide cover, a flock of yellow canary’s suddenly appeared followed by Bat Boogies erupting from his nose. Letting out a cry of pain, Fred frantically waved at the Bat Boogies only to have the canaries attack him.  
  
Hollering in pain and waving his hands and arms around his head like a mad man, Fred ran crazily down the street in the direction of his shop. Leaving in his wake a growing crowd of laughing and cat calling wizards and witches.

**********


End file.
